The Proposal
by atWrestlingLexi
Summary: A women and man pretend to be getting married just so she can keep her job, does it work? can they convince the people around them or do things turn out how they thought they never would ; based on the film, the proposal ; Mickie James/John Cena
1. Chapter 1

**_here's a fanfiction based on the film the propsal_**

**_this isnt a long running fanfiction so enjoy it while it lasts :)_**

* * *

><p>1 week ago Mickie James was picked to help John Cena learn his lines since she was the only diva with nothing else really to do.<p>

* * *

><p>Mickie was currently at the gym in the arena on a exercise bike going over the script her and john were going over in the next hour or so in a room set up for them to use.<p>

* * *

><p>However john was still fast asleep at the hotel that was at least a ten minute drive away and he had to stop off and get them there coffees and get to the room which on every other day takes half an hour and when john woke up and realised his alarm never went off had twenty minutes and mickie hated people being late it was her pet peeve.<p>

* * *

><p>Mickie was in the shower in the divas locker room washing away all the sweat she had produced from her mornings workout. She wiped the condensation off the window to see if she could spot her towel when she did she turned the water off opened the cubicle door and made the mad dash to her towel which was stupid since most people were still in bed on the day off unlike mickie who had to help stupid John Cena learn his stupid lines.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile John was rushing through the hotel he missed the lift so ran down the stairs nearly falling number of times.<p>

"dude" randy orton shouted as John barged past him in the hotel lobby

"im sorry"

"what's the rush"

"ill explain later ive gotta go" John shouted as he pushed the door open nearly knocking several people over randy chuckled as he watched John dodge everyone calling out sorry every two seconds. He new he was in a rush when he completely ignored his fans waiting for him outside, did he have a meeting with Vince, pick his parents up from the airport because they were visiting what ever it was it was important if he was rushing around like he was.

* * *

><p>Mickie on the other hand was sat in catering at the arena eating some breakfast she got cooked for her flicking through a magazine reading up on the latest celebrity gossip. Some she really didnt care about other's she read the whole article not just looking at the pictures and the captions they had. Mickie checked the time and decided to take a slow walk towards the room. She stood up took her plate and culturally to the trays.<p>

"was it ok for you mickie" the chef called out

"gorgeous George" she called back with a smile

"thank you"

"your welcome"

"any time"

mickie smiled and made her way out the catering room.

* * *

><p>John made a quick stop at the coffee shop and he was thankful he flirted with the young women at the desk the day before because she called him up from the back of the cue.<p>

"here's your usual john" the girl said clearly mesmerised by the man stood in front of her

"thank you Millie your a star" John leaned over the counter and kissed her cheek and rushed out again and ran down the street back to his car he jumped up put the cups on the passenger side and drove off towards the arena hopefully making it in time to meet mickie for his script reading.

* * *

><p>Mickie was walking down the halls she spotted John waiting outside ready to hand her she walked up to him and took the coffee "thank you" she walked in and sat down at the table and flicked to where they left off last time "who's Millie and why does she want me to call her" mickie said turning the coffee cup to John with the name and number on the side<p>

"um" John said scratching his head "that was originally cup"

"and im drinking your coffee why?" mickie asked

"because your coffee spilled"

mickie nodded and sipped it "so you drink unsweetened cinnamon light soy lattes"

"i do, its like Christmas in a cup"

"is that a coincidence"

"incredibly it is I wouldn't just drink the same coffee you drink just in case yours spills that would be pathetic" picks up a script "where were we?" he asked as he sat down

* * *

><p><strong><em>enjoy<em>**

**_review_**

**_alert_**

**_favourite_**

**_:)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Mickie stood up from the table where she was script reading with john "we're staying here over the weekend because you need to learn your lines better" John looked at mickie "problem?"

"erm its just its my gammys birthday an i was gonna go home for the week end" mickie walks away into the toilet the room has "its fine ill cancel it your actually saving me from a weekend of misery anyways good talk yeah"

* * *

><p>John was on the phone in the room he'd been in since the morning mickie had just left "i no I no, tell gammy im sorry, mum what do you want me to tell you, she's doing me a favour I cant just pick and chose when she gives me the help" John sighed "ok mum im sure dad is pissed but I take my job very seriously" John changed his tone when mickie walked back in picking up her bag "and I take all interview seriously and I will get back to you when I have the time thank you, goodbye" John put the phone down<p>

"was that your family?"

"yes"

"did they tell you to quit?"

"every single day" the phone rang again and John answered it "hello, ok, yeah, ok, Vince wants to see you in his office immediately"

"ok come get in me in ten minutes we have a lot of practising to do" mickie said tapping the table leaving

* * *

><p>mickie entered vinces office "Vince, steph" she greeted walking to the table<p>

mickie, we were looking through everyone's files recently and we sore your application to have another 5 year deal with us when your contract runs out tomorrow"

"yeah" mickie said nodding

"your application has been denied mickie, we have no reason to keep you here, im sorry"

"oh come on, come on, its not even like im a jobber im champion material im your top baby face diva"

"we're sorry mickie"

"but im having that romantic storyline with a top superstar, that's gotta count for something"

"we have plenty of divas who can be arm candy mickie"

"ok, well it's um, its not ideal but um, I guess now I can go start the family ive always wanted"

a knock was heard on the door and John stuck his head in

"we're in a meeting" Vince said

"i know im sorry, mickie your mums on the phone in the room she said it was urgent I told her you were otherwise engaged, she insisted so um, I dunno" John said

mickie looked at John and had a brain wave, if she was marrying the top star and already planted the seed of wanting to start a family in vinces mind he may think twice of not resigning mickie and her and John going and starting a family and Vince couldn't afford to loose John as well. "come here" she whispered

John stood up slightly confused letting the door close behind him

"i um, I think there's something you should know" mickie said going to stand next to John "we are getting married" mickie tapped john's stomach

"who's getting married" John asked

"you and i" mickie said putting on a smile "you and I are getting married, yes"

"we are" John said in shock

"getting married" mickie finished smiling

"are you being serious" steph asked

"yes, yes we are, we were two people that weren't meant to fall in love but we did" mickie said "all those late nights script reading the signings we were at together, yeah something happened"

"something" John said softly still in shock

"we tried to fight it, you cant fight a love like ours" mickie said "is this good? Are you happy? We're happy, we are so happy" mickie said tapping john's stomach "well um, thank you for the opportunity im sure ill see you around" mickie started backing out opening the door

* * *

><p>when John closed the script reading room door behind him he turned to mickie and stood quietly in front of her as she rummaged through her bag she glanced up after a while "what?"<p>

"i don't understand what's happening"

"relax"

"please explain" John said

"they weren't going to renew my contract"

"so naturally I would have to marry you"

"what's the problem its not like your seeing anyone, were you saving your self for someone special or something"

"I'd like to think so" mickie started flicking through a magazine "mickie im not going to marry you"

"sure you are, because if you don't your stuck making out with your crazy ex maryse for the next few months and giving her false hope, do you want her to stalk you again" John and mickie just look at eachother "Vince is going to choose maryse the second im gone and it'll be ok we'll wait the right amount of time getting a quickie divorce and you'll be rid of me but until then like it or not we are getting married"

* * *

><p>John walked out the arena as if he'd seen a ghost mickie walking behind "ok so what's going to happen is we'll go to your parents place we'll pretend like we're boyfriend and girlfriend tell your parents we're engaged"<p>

"are you not thinking" John said turning to her "we're talking about a at least 5,000 pound wedding this changes things"

"you want me to pay for everything?" mickie said "no way"

"then im not doing it and your screwed good bye mickie" John turned and started walking away

mickie started to call after him as he walked away "ok fine" John turned to her "fine ill pay for it all, if you do the west Newbury weekend and wait till he gives me a new contract"

"we'll tell my family about the engagement when I want and how I want now, ask me nicely" John said

"ask you nicely what?" mickie said

"ask me nicely to marry you"

"what does that mean"

"you heard me, on your knee, be a good fiancée now"

mickie sighed and got down on one knee "marry me" mickie said

"no" John was enjoying every minute of this "say it like you mean it"

"will you marry me?" mickie asked

"noo im not feeling it"

"john would you please marry me"

"ok ill do it see you at the airport tomorrow" John walked away leaving mickie to get her self up


	3. Chapter 3

John and mickie were on a plane going to john's home town and he was constantly writing into a book

"what are you doing?" mickie asked

"oh, im writing questions that I think people like Vince will ask us to see if we really are a couple, now the good news I know all the answers to the questions about you the bad news is you have the weekend to learn it about me"

mickie snatched the book and flicked through it

"oh ok you have it then" John said turning to look at the window

"you know all the answers to these questions about me"

"scary isn't it"

"a little bit" mickie picked a question at random "what am I allergic to"

"pine nuts"

eerm, oh here's a good one, do I have any scares"

"im pretty sure you have a tattoo"

"pretty sure"

"yeah on your foot but im pretty sure you have another that no one knows about"

"and how would you know about that?" mickie asked turning another page

"maryse mentioned it when we dated but your gonna have to tell me about it"

"no I dont"

"yeah you do there gonna ask"

"and were done with that question onto another; who's place do we stay at when we get time off that's easy mine"

"and why wouldn't we stay at mine?"

"because I have animals"

"ok" John said

* * *

><p>when mickie and John got to the airport they were greeted by john's mother and grandmother<p>

John embraced his mother "it's so good to see you" she said John pulled away smiling at his mother before embracing his grandmothers and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"where's dad?" John asked

"oh you no him, working"

"never mind him where's your girl" his grandmother asked

"erm" John looked behind him "right there" he said pointing her out in the crowd mickie walked to the three

"hi so nice to meet you" john's mother said embracing mickie

"erm this is my gammy" John said pointing to his grandmother when his mother pulled out of the hug with mickie

"pleasure" mickie said shaking his grandmothers hand "well um thank you for having me this weekend"

"your welcome we're thrilled to have you"

* * *

><p>John's mother was driving them to john's family home mickie was looking out the window out on to a lake they then moved away from the lake and drove through a small village where every shop had the word Cena in there shop name.<p>

"john" mickie whispered she repeated herself a few times before she got annoyed at the fact he was looking out the window and couldn't hear her. Mickie punched John's arm to get his attention.

"ah" John said turning his head to her "please, don't do that"

"you didnt tell me about all the family businesses honey"

"he was probably just being modest dear" his grandmother called out from the front of the car.

* * *

><p>Mickie was surprised when they came to a harbour and ended up having to climb down a ladder onto a platform to get on a boat<p>

"what are we doing shouldn't we be checking into a hotel right about now" mickie said quietly to John as they walked towards the ladder down

"we cancelled your reservation family doesn't stay in a hotel your gonna stay in our home"

"oh great" mickie said

"come on sweety" John called out walking out ahead and climbing down the ladder after his mother and grandmother

"psst" mickie said as John got half way

"what" John said looking up

"im not getting on that boat"

"your gonna have to"

"you know I cant swim"

"hence the boat stop pissing about and hurry up" John said climbing down the rest of the way

mickie slowly began climbing down

"there you go" John said giving a smile to the on lookers "im just gonna give you a hand" John said

"get your hand off my ass" mickie said

"my bad" John said removing his hand


	4. Chapter 4

Mickie was on the boat heading towards a small island with a house on it in the middle "we're home" his mother called out cheerily

"this is your home?" mickie said as she stepped off the boat "you never told me you were rich"

"im not, my parents are" John said

"hey John welcome home" a man called out

"hey" John waved back "mum, what's going on?"

"just a little welcome home party"

"just a few of our friends and neighbours dear" his grandmother said before walking away up towards the house

"will you hurry up my grandmother walks faster than you" John said walking behind mickie

* * *

><p>there was soft music playing as all the people mingled around the large house<p>

"look were gonna have to stop the snipping thing and pretend to be in love"

"i can do that I can play the doting fiancée no problem"

"john welcome home" a women said not far away from the 'couple'

"Mrs McKenzie hi" John said going to her and kissing her cheek "Mr McKenzie" he said shaking the mans hand "this is mickie"

"hi pleasure" she said shaking both there hands

"what do you do that requires you to be away so much"

"that's a good question one I'd like to know" a man said walking towards them

"dad" John said shaking his hand

"this must be mickala" his father said

"erm, its actually just mickie"

"Joe" john's father said shaking mickie's hand "pleasure to meet you, so why don't you tell us exactly what a wrestler does bar touch each other up half naked in a ring in front of people" Joe looked at mickie before walking away

"charming" mickie said looking at John

John followed his father into the other room "that was a hell of a first impression dad"

"you show up here after all this time with a women at the start of the week you hated and now she's your girlfriend"

"ive just got here can we at least wait until you get at my throat"

"i just never pictured you to date so you had some arm candy"

"ill actually have you know that women in there is one of the most respected women's wrestler in the locker room"

"she's your arm candy and you brought her home to meet your mother"

"no dad she's not my arm candy shes my fiancé" John nodded "you heard me right, we're getting married" John said before walking away.

* * *

><p>"ladies and gentlemen I have an announcement to make" John called out "mickie and I are getting married" mickie in the other room talking to a few people chocked on her drink slightly when she heard. "yeah, honey where you at" John called out mickie came around the corner slowly with an expression John could read so well John raised his eyebrows at her "come on down here pumpkin"<p>

mickie and John stood close together and the congratulations were heard around the room and the champagne started following

"so that was your idea of a perfect time to tell everyone"

"john hey" a girl said coming towards him

"gracey" John said smiling and hugged her mickie smiled watching them hugging "erm mickie this is my little sister grace"

"hi" mickie said shaking grace's hand

"your like my favourite diva ever" grace said

"grace is a big fan" John said to mickie

mickie smiled and nodded "well its always great to meet a fan"

"she's also a giggly teenager" John said

"im 18 john"

"leave her alone" mickie said giving John a playful shove

"so have I missed the story" grace asked smiling

"what story?" the 'couple' asked together

"about how you proposed idiot" grace said to John

"i actually would love to here the story" john's mother said from not far away "john would you tell us" and the murmurs of agreement rang around the room

"mickie loves telling this story so imma let her tell this one" John said before walking away to sit on the arm of the chair

"wow ok" mickie said scratching her head "where to begin, well, me and John were about to spend our first anniversary together and id known had been itching to ask me and he was scared so I started leaving him little hints here and there because I new he wouldn't have the guts to ask"

"ahh that's not exactly how it went, no, I picked up on all her little hints this women is about as subtle as a gun, no what I was worried about was she would find this little box"

"ooh the special box that he made he had taken the time to cut out little pictures of himself and stick them on the box and I when I opened the box out came these cute little hand cut confetti hearts once they cleared I sore"

John interrupted mickie "nothing, nope no ring but inside that box underneath all that shit was a handwritten note with a name of a hotel date time room number"

"naturally I thought he was seeing someone else, yeah terrible time for me, but I went to that hotel anyway and I knocked on the door but the door was unlocked I walked into that room there he was kneeling on a bed of rose petals in a tux he was trying to hold back soft sobs and when he caught his breathe he said"

"mickie will you marry me she said yep the end" John said giving mickie a shut up look


	5. Chapter 5

John's mother and grandmother showed John and mickie to a room with a balcony "so this is where you'll be staying"

"wow its beautiful and the view"

"and here's the bed" gammy said motioning to it

"wow, nice bed" mickie said "so er where's john's room"

"sweetie we're not born yesterday we know you to must share a bed so he'll sleep in here with you"

"oh great" mickie said faking a smile "we love to snuggle don't we honey"

"we're huge snugglers" John said coming to her side

a dog ran in barking jumping up at mickie

"wow" John said picking the dog up as his mother started stroking it "who's this little fella" John said a cute voice

"that's stewie im sorry we got him last week and he's still in training im sorry" his mum said

"now if you get cold in the night" gammy said taking a blanket out a cupboard "it's a blanket I call the baby maker"

"well I guess we'll have to be super careful with that one then" mickie said

"it's been a long day we should turn in, good night"

"night" John and mickie called out as his mother and grandmother left

* * *

><p>John was laying on the floor with a blanket to lay on a pillow and a blanket over the top of him<p>

"so you haven't been home in awhile" mickie called from the en-suite bathroom

"i don't get exactly get a lot of time off"

"dont look ok" mickie said opening the bathroom door slightly

"ok"

"are your eyes closed"

"yes"

"are you sure"

"yes" mickie was wearing a silk night dress that came to the middle of her thigh she walked quickly past

John laying on the floor John cocked an eye brow when he got a good view up her night dress as she walked past. "those are the pyjamas you chose to wear for staying at my parents house"

"i thought we were staying in a hotel"

"it isn't a dirty weekend mickie"

"i meant in a room on my own"

* * *

><p>the next morning John walked into one of the many reception rooms in the large house "hey have you seen mickie?" he asked his mother and grandmother who were stood looking out the window over looking the garden and lake John looked out the window to and sore stewie chasing mickie around the garden<p>

"she's playing with stewie we thought she didnt like him"

"will you go get her John, she needs to get ready we have a whole day planned for her"

"yeah tell her we have a surprise for her"

"mmhm" John said opening the door and walking down the steps onto the garden walking towards mickie "what the fuck are you doing?" he said "go" John said to the dog who ran inside the house

"oh my god im running away from that viscous dog he was trying to eat me"

"are you drunk?"

"no im serious he was trying to eat me"

"relax ill keep him away from you ok"

"really, oh ok"

"you have to get ready"

"what why"

"oh your going out with my mum and gammy"

"i don't wanna go out"

"shopping sightseeing, girls, stuff"

"i hate shopping"

"oh you'll love it"

"i hate sightseeing"

"your going"

"no I don't wanna go"

"your going"

"im not going"

"yes your going now give me a big hug so they don't think were arguing"

"no I don't want a hug"

"come on hug time" John said grabbing her dressing gown and pulling her towards him "we're snugglers remember" he said "hug time"

"john"

"aww there we go" John said with an arm around her shoulders holding her to him "yeah that's good" he said rubbing his hands over her back whilst mickie stood awkwardly "this is nice" he said "there we go" he start to rub his hand over Mickie's ass

"hand off the ass or ill cut your balls off in your sleep" mickie said "got it alrighty then" mickie said pulling away mickie put her hand on his cheek "your such a good fiancé" she said before tapping his face hard and walking away "ow" John said


	6. Chapter 6

John's father was sat on a bench looking out across the lake "you wanted to see me" John said sitting down next to him "your mothers a little annoyed, apparently I wasn't exactly a good host last night, it was a shock to find out your getting married when none of us even new you were dating point is im sorry" Joe john's father said extending his hand. "accepted" John said shaking his hand "there's something else, ive been going over my retirement plans recently and it got me thinking ive done a lot things in my life practically built my fortune with your mother from the ground up it doesn't mean anything unless" John interrupted his father knowing exactly where it was going "unless you have someone to leave it to we've already talked about this dad" "well I think we need to talk about it again, you have responsibilities here I think ive been more than understanding about you gallivanting off around the world and I need you to quit playing around and get a real career" "here we go again, when are you gonna start taking what I do seriously, im sorry, I feel sorry for you dad I wish you had another son I really do one that wanted to stay here and run the family businesses one that would marry someone you would approve off but its not me" John stood up "it must seem strange to you my life constantly on the road but it makes me happy" "if that's how you feel and it makes you happy ive got nothing to say" "that's a first, well you no what apology not excepted ive worked my ass off to be where I am today I have enough people saying im crap at what I do and love I don't need you one of the people that should support me tell me im crap to" he then walked away mickie had a nice day out shopping with john's mother grandmother and his sister mickie felt terrible for what she was doing, John was a nice man and his family had been so welcoming towards her. She just wanted it to be over so she didnt have to be with this guilt for much longer. Walking back up the garden towards the house she spotted John hitting a canoe with a small axe "what's wrong with John?" she asked "john" his mother called out she repeated her several times but he couldn't hear because he had his ipod on "he'll be ok" grace said noticing the look on mickie's face "he used to do it when he was younger, he'll get hot and sweaty and come in soon, come on" grace said leading mickie in side the house behind her mother and grandmother. Sarah john's mother walked into the living room and turned the TV off "what are you doing I was watching that" Joe said "why is John out there hacking at that old canoe again" "i um, im so tired" mickie feeling awkward "im gonna get a shower and probably go to bed, thank you for today I had fun" mickie walked away "what did you do" "i didnt do anything I just had a conversation with him about his future" "yeah that's a good idea Joe real clever he hardly ever comes home because of you as it is why cant you just except his choice in job he loves it he enjoys it why cant you just be happy for him before you drive him away from us forever, ive had enough your going to be supportive of his career of him marrying mickie and that is that Joe if we're not careful we're going to loose him forever and god forbid they should have a grandchild we never get to see your going to fix this Joe I mean it fix it" Sarah said before walking away 


	7. Chapter 7

mickie was in the misted up shower cubicle and pocked her head out "towel" she said to her self looking around she made the mad dash across the bathroom en suite and found a small towel that would just about cover her foot maybe "what the hell is that meant to cover"

meanwhile John was in the bedroom still listening to his music he opened a cupboard door and took out a towel and went out onto the balcony that over looked the lake as mickie called out as she opened the door slightly "hello" that's when she spotted the towels.

She opened the door her arm over her breasts and the small towel covering her women hood she just stepped out the en-suite when the dog appeared barking blocking her path out the bathroom towards the towels. "look im sorry let me just get a towel its not play time stewie let me get a towel"

John still on the balcony was clueless as he had his music on as he took his shirt off shortly followed by his jeans and boxers and made his way back into the room as mickie pulled the dog into the bathroom on a mat shut the door and turned around smacking into the naked John who lost his balance and fell backwards as mickie fell forwards landing on top of John.

The reality hit and they both realised the other was naked and started shouting "oh my god"

"why are you wet" John shouted as mickie got off John trying to cover herself up

"dont look at me don't look at me" mickie said shuffling away from John on her knees attempting to cover up

"i don't understand I don't understand why are you wet" John said as the pair parted away from each other

"oh god your showing everything cover it up for the love of humanity cover up" mickie said as she shuffled behind the bed

John got a near by towel and wrapped it around himself as mickie grabbed a blanket off the bed

"not the baby blanket" she said throwing it away and grabbing a new one "explain yourself" she said angrily to John

"explain myself, I was outside" John said as he stood up making sure his towel wasn't going to fall from his waist.

"and you didnt hear me call out"

"i was listening to my music what are you even doing home jumping me out of nowhere what was that"

"i didnt mean to jump you your dog was attacking me I had to run and I ran into you"

"what is it with you and the dog"

"yanno what just go, go"

"fine"

"go take a shower you stink"

"nice tattoo by the way" John said as he opened the door and the dog ran out happily past John and out the room

"see exactly did you see that"

"oh barely escaped with my life there" John said sarcastically "see the size of the teeth on that thing" John said sarcastically as the dog was smaller than most cats.

mickie groaned in frustration as the door to the bathroom closed

* * *

><p>later on John was laying in his makeshift bed on the floor with a fire going in the room because it was a cold night "so, so naked" he said<p>

"can we not talk about that please"

"just saying" John said

"so what's the deal with you and your dad"

"oh im sorry that question is not in the book"

"oh well I thought you were the one that said we should learn all this stuff about each other"

"not about that I didnt"

"but If they ask" mickie started

but John shouted her down "not about that mickie"

there was silence between the pair "i like the psychic network"

"what" John said confused

"not in a funny haha she likes that kinda trash I actually quite enjoy it, um, I took disco lessons when I was 7, my first concert was rob bass and DJ easy rock, I think johnny deep is sexy, never played a video game, I read a Christmas carol every Christmas its my favourite book" mickie took a deep breathe "and I haven't slept with a man in over 2 years now"

John raised his eyebrows

"and the tattoo on my ribs by my boob which I normally cover up with a bra by the way which says, I loved you yesterday I love you still I always have I always will, in fancy writing, I got that done 3 years ago when my brother died, lost his fight with cancer, it was the last thing he ever said to me"

john's face softened he had no idea mickie's brother died, then again he didnt know she had a brother then again why would he they've never exactly been close they've had different friends backstage

"and that's all I can come up with right now" there was a silence "you there"

"im here" John said softly "just processing it all" there was another silence that lasted a little longer "you really haven't slept with anyone for over 2 years"

"out of all that that's all you got"

"that's a long time" John said in shock

"yeah well been a little busy"

"yeah" John said "who's rob bass and DJ easy rock"

"you know" mickie then began to sing "it takes two to make a thing go right it takes two to make it out of sight"

John chuckled "i know who they are I just wanted to hear you sing it" John shifted his eyes around the ceiling "mickie, don't take this the wrong way"

"kay"

"your a very, very beautiful women" mickie smiled to herself at the comment by John

the two went to sleep laughing because John started to sing the song high pitched like it was originally sung "ow I cant sing that high" John said laughing with mickie.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning John was sprawled out on the floor as was mickie in the bed "room service breakfast for the happy couple"

mickie sat up in the bed walking up suddenly "john" she whispered loudly "john" she whispered whilst throwing a pillow at him

he looked at her

"get up here your mother is at the door" she whispered "just a second" mickie called out

John rolled onto all fours throwing the pillow and blankets at mickie rushing to the bed getting in it "what's going on" he asked quietly

"your mother spoon me" mickie said laying down

John shrugged "ookay" he said and cuddled her from behind

"oh my god what is that" she asked sitting up moving away from him

"im sorry its morning" John said sitting up also

"what do you mean its morning" mickie whispered

John gave her an all to knowing look

"oh your disgusting" mickie whispered

"are you ok" john's mother called out

"yeah one second yeah come on in everything's fine" John said as John stayed were he was and mickie leaned back into him and he put his arm around her waist. "smells good"

"you shouldn't of gone to any trouble" mickie said

"its no trouble for family" she said opening the curtains

"room for one more" Joe john's father spoke appearing at the door before walking in

"can we not do the Cena family meeting now please we've just got up"

"your mother has come up with a proposition I happen to think is a wonderful idea" Joe continued

"we want you to get married here tomorrow" Sarah blurted out happily "well your going to get married anyway so why don't you get married here and that way gammy can be apart of it"

"it's gammy's big birthday tomorrow we don't want to ruin it" John said

"yeah its her day"

"ive had 89 birthdays" gammy said walking into the room "all had parties I don't need another one it would be a dream come true to see my one grandson get married here"

mickie looked at John "oookayy" John said slightly unsure

"great, you wont have to do anything, we'll do everything, you can get married in the local church its a Cena family tradition"

"oh wow" mickie said putting on a smile "I've always wanted to get married in a church" mickie said truthfully

"come we must get everything ready come" gammy said leaving with john's father

"i know I should leave you alone now but im just so excited" she said excitedly before rushing out

mickie sat up "oh my god" John said "when my mum finds out this whole things a sham she's gonna be crushed and my gammy, my gammy she'll have a heart attack and my dad where did that come from with the whole supportive act where did it come from"

"there not gonna find out john"

"oh god" John said covering his face with his hands

"there not gonna find out ok just relax, we'll be happily divorced before you know it"

"yes because that makes me feel better" John said

* * *

><p>Later on mickie was out on the balcony doing so yoga stretches john was watching wondering what she was doing so he asked "what in the world are you doing?"<p>

Mickie jumped slightly and looked at him "i um, yoga" she said

"oh, ok well get up we're going into town"

"why"

"we have to pick some fabric shit out of the bows of the back of the chairs at the reception after our wedding tomorrow"

"ok" mickie said walking into the room

"freak" John sang high pitched

"shut up" mickie said as they walked down the stairs

John was laughing

"john" mickie slapped his arm which made John laugh more

the two were soon out the house an in the speed boat going over to the main land for there shopping trip for fabric.


	9. Chapter 9

John and mickie were slowly walking through the small village shops "good to see grace huh?"

"yeah, good, good" John said looking away

"see looked pretty today don't you think"

"yeah, pretty, pretty"

"take it its good to see her again and catch up"

"yeah its good, its been awhile"

"i take it you two are close"

"we used to be, then we drifted apart when I went on the road with the wwe"

"same happen with your dad" mickie said looking at him

"he thinks I just travel around the world messing about, he doesn't realise there's more to it then the shows on TV"

"why don't you tell him then?"

"what's the point, I'll only ever make him happy and proud when I take over his businesses for him"

mickie went to talk but was cut off "there they are" Sarah john's mother shouted "mickie"

"we need mickie, im afraid we're gonna have to steal you away young lady" gammy said

"oh I was gon-"

"now don't worry no more sightseeing come on" gammy said linking her arm with Mickie's and leading her away

"not you" Sarah said to her son "it's girls stuff you'd hate it" she smiled at him before walking away to catch up with gammy and mickie

* * *

><p>the three ended up in wedding dress shop "i cant believe this is happening" gammy said smiling<p>

"just doing up the zip" mickie called out she soon pushed back the curtain and came out slowly with a what do you think look on her face

Sarah stood up "you look amazing" she said "john's gonna die when he sees you tomorrow"

mickie smiled slightly "it's a bit loose" mickie said looking down at her dress

"oh don't worry about that gammy's an amazing tailor" Sarah said

"oh, ok" mickie said smiling slightly

mickie's dress was a corset type top and the bottom went out at her hips with a small trail the whole dress had small diamonds on it, it was mickie's dream dress, shame it wasn't her dream man she was getting married to it was the perfect wedding apart from that.

"i was thinking we could maybe come up to you for the holidays" Sarah said helping gammy fix the dress

"oh, that would be nice, maybe we could come to you to"

"that would be nice, id like that a lot"

"now one last thing" gammy said opening a box and taking out a gorgeous necklace and fixing it around mickie's neck "it's been in the family over 150 years"

"gammy its beautiful but i-"

"sh sh im not finished, my great grandfather gave it to my great grandmother when they got married, I want you to have it"

"i cant, I cant"

"i don't wanna hear it, grandmothers love to give there stuff to there grandchildren, it makes us feel like we'll still be in your lives after we've gone, take it"

mickie shook her head getting teary

"are you ok dear"

"yeah, er, I just wanted to make sure there was enough time to get the sewing done"

"dont you worry about that your going to be beautiful" gammy said as mickie fought back the tears gammy walked on putting pins into her dress to make the alterations.

* * *

><p>John was relaxing on the speed boat when mickie rushed up climbed down the ladder got in the boat as John untied it. Mickie drove the boat off at high speed<p>

"woah, do you mind telling me what's wrong" John shouted over the noise

"i just needed to get out of there"

"what's wrong"

"nothing just stop talking please"

mickie was driving further and further out to sea away from the island they were spending the weekend on.

"do you mind telling me what's happening now" John shouted over the noise of the boat "mickie"

"i forgot ok"

"you forgot what?"

"i forgot what it's like to have a family ive been on my own for 5 years I forgot what it felt like to have people love you and make you breakfast and say we'd love to come over for the holidays and I said well why don't we come and see you instead and give you necklaces, im just screwing your family up"

"your not screwing anything up I agreed to this"

"your family loves you do you know that"

"i know that"

"you know that and your still willing to put them through this"

"there not going to find out"

"how do you know"

"because you said so yourself"

"oh my god what if your mother finds out" mickie said taking her hands off the wheel and walking away

"oh god" John said rushing to the wheel

"oh my god what if gammy finds out if gammy finds out she's gonna have a heart attack"

"she's not its gonna be fine" John said turning to look at her when he looked back they were heading towards a metal safety float he swerved to miss it and unaware to the fact mickie fell off the boat John kept driving "i don't think hijacking a boat is the proper way to express your frustrations, oh great now you decide to shut up" John turned to look over his shoulder and noticed she was gone "mickie" he then spotted her struggling to stay a float in the water "mickie" John turned the boat around not taking his eyes off mickie before heading back towards her and shutting the engine off and stuck his hand out "take my hand" mickie didnt she was going under than back up again "mickie take my hand" mickie grabbed his hand and he pulled her aboard and he carried her to a seat and sat her down putting his hoodie around her

"you turned the boat and made me fall you jackass" mickie said shivering

"ok come here you gotta get warm come here" John said pulling mickie close and holding her at first they were tense but they soon relaxed and melted into each other as John held mickie to get her warm.


	10. Chapter 10

John parked the boat hoped off and held his hand out for mickie "thank you" she said sweetly as he helped her off the boat

"i want to talk to the both of you" Joe john's father said as he walked towards the pair

"ok" John said looking at mickie as she looked at him

Joe started walking towards the barn that was on the island and John and mickie followed behind wondering what was going on

* * *

><p>John and mickie were stood in shock "told you id check up on you" said vinces assistant stood next to john's father<p>

"what did you do" John asked his father

"well I got a call from Michael here who told me if your lieing which he strongly thinks you are, you could be fined hundreds of thousands of pounds so I flew him here"

"dad" John said looking down

"i have an offer for you, you make a statement on how this is all a sham or your getting fined more money than you can imagine you tell the truth and your off the hook and she'll probably end up in prison for making you do this"

"take the deal"

John looked at his father "i don't think so"

"dont be stupid john"

"you want a statement here's your statement 3 years ago me and mickie started working together 6 months ago we started dating we fell in love I asked her to marry me she said yes ill see you at the wedding"

* * *

><p>When they got back into there room mickie sat on the couch at the end of the bed "you sure about this?" she asked<p>

"not really"

"i mean I appreciate what you've done"

John cut her off "you would of done the same for me"

gammy knocked on the door and came in "your coming with me" she said to John "its your wedding night you have to give the baby maker a rest tonight" she said with a smile "now give your bride a kiss goodnight you've got your whole lives to be together, come on come on" gammy said as she walked out the door

"you know If I don't go with her she's just gonna"

"come right back" mickie whispered

"see you in the morning" John said

"see you in the morning" mickie said smiling a little

* * *

><p>later that night John was laying on the couch flicking through the channels, he'd falling for mickie, he didnt want to, it was just a business deal he knew that but if you pretend you love someone for a time, it becomes true<p>

"im in love with mickie" John whispered to himself he sighed and rubbed his face "only if she felt the same way" he whispered before turning the TV off and closing his eyes trying to get some sleep.

It was no use, there was to much thoughts flying around his head about what would lay ahead after tomorrow they would have to keep the pretence up when they get back to work on Monday or maybe for years, he didnt mind being with mickie, it was the pretending he didnt like, he sore another side to mickie over the weekend normally she's very into her work and takes it very seriously and he'd only ever seen that side to her.


	11. Chapter 11

John was stood at the alter in the small village church he smiled "hey gammy" he said as he kissed her cheek before she went to sit down

John locked eyes with his father just as the music played signalling the brides arrival

mickie came through the door and John couldn't help but think she looked beautiful she slowly walked down the aisle and people rose out there seats to welcome her.

John smiled a little at her as they stood in front of the vicar.

"everyone please be seated" the vicar said "we are gathered here to day to witness the joining of these two people and to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the beauty honesty and unselfish ways of John and mickie's true love in front of family and friends"

the vicar was interrupted when mickie raised her hand slightly

"ma'am do you have a question"

"er no, I um, I have something to say though"

"mickie"

"can it wait till after?" the vicar asked

"not really" mickie turned around "erm, hi there, thank you for coming I um, I have an announcement to make about the wedding er confession actually"

"what are you doing" John said quietly

"er, im a wwe diva and er my contract with the wwe recently expired and because I didnt want to leave the job I loved I forced John here to marry me"

"mickie stop it" John said under his breath

"see John has always had this amazing work ethic something I think he learnt from his father and for 3 years I watched him work harder than most of the other men in the locker room and I new if I told him his romantic storyline would be with his possessive ex and not me he would do just about anything, so I blackmailed him to come here and to lie to you I thought it would be easy to watch him do it but it wasn't" mickie got teary "turns out its not easy to ruins someone's life when you find out how wonderful they are, you have a beautiful family don't let this come between you, this was just a business deal but I broke the rules, I forgot it was pretend I forgot we were pretending to love each other and I actually fell in love with him, your son is an amazing man and he'll give you beautiful grandchildren one day with a women that actually deserves to have his love and kindness, im sorry" mickie walked back out the church fighting back her tears. "your giving me a ride back to the airport" she said to vinces assisted going back into her business mind mode as she walked past him.

* * *

><p>"what were you thinking" john's mum said to him<p>

"i don't know"

"how could you lie to us" gammy said

"let me get my head straight, ill explain everything later, im sorry" John then walked out the church

he ran up the stairs in the house to find mickie's dress laying on the bed with a note on top

_you were right, it was a stupid idea, im sorry I made you do this, I was selfish and just thinking about my self, I realised something I wanted to be in the wwe because I deserved to be and they wanted me there not because I married there top star and they needed to keep me on side._

_You'll make a great husband one day to some one special_

_I am truly sorry_

_mickie_ _x_

grace john's little sister walked into the bedroom "hey, you ok?" she asked

"yeah, erm, not really, 3 days ago this women was a pain in my ass that made me work all hours to get my lines learnt for the big show tomorrow night, first I get the whole leaving thing it was a sham wedding then she goes ahead and leaves this note because she doesn't have the decency to say it to my face, not once has she had a nice thing to say about me then she goes and rights this crap"

grace could see John truly did have feelings for mickie "so your just gonna let her go" she asked


	12. Chapter 12

Mickie was sat on a boat with vinces assistant on the way back to the main land where a car was waiting to take them to one of vinces private planes at the local small airport.

"So what now?" mickie asked looking at the man that seemed to be so pleased with himself.

"you have a chat with Vince and then, that's it" the man said to mickie "bye bye wwe"

* * *

><p>John was walking down the garden through the wedding guests<p>

"john" his mother said as he pasted her

"ive got to talk to her" he said

"Why would you want to do that" his father asked him following him

"this has nothing to do with you" John turned to his father

"stop it" gammy shouted "stop it"

"im not letting you do this" his father said

"im not asking your permission here"

"Joe" Sarah shouted as gammy started to collapse and she had to hold her up

"someone get a doctor" John shouted as they laid his gammy down on the floor

"i think im having a heart attack" she said

* * *

><p>John was with his parents and gammy in a small plane taking her to the nearest hospital "you to need to stop fighting" she said weakly "your family, promise me you'll stand by John even if you don't agree with what he's doing"<p>

"i promise" Joe said

"john promise me you'll work harder to get home more"

John nodded "i promise gammy"

"well then" she said closing her eyes "i can go happy now"

"gammy" John said getting teary

gammy sat up what felt like minutes later "i guess there not ready for me, I feel much better can you take this thing to the airport"

"mum were you faking the heart attack"

"why would do that" John said

"it was the only way I could get you two to shut up and get us to the airport"

* * *

><p>as John got off his plane mickie's took off "come on" John shouted in frustration<p>

"what's wrong?" Joe asked

"mickie's on that plane" Sarah said

"and he didnt get to tell her" gammy said getting emotional

"tell her what?" John's father said clueless

"that he loves her"

"and so she can tell him she loves him to"

"am I the only one not getting this"

"if she didnt love him she wouldn't of left"

Joe patted john's back "im sorry son I didnt know how you felt about her"

"it'll be ok" Sarah said

John nodded feeling a pain in his heart and a lump in the back of his throat "let's go home" he said walking back towards the plane

"john" his gammy called out

"im fine" he called back "i just want to go home" he said continuing to walk towards the plane and getting in sitting down and putting his head in his hands.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The end!<strong>_

**want to see a sequel?**

* * *

><p><strong>sorry for the delay, first I lost track of days they all are seeming to merge into one lately, then fan fiction was being stupid and not letting to add the chapter but hopefully you enjoyed it<strong>

**review :D tell me if you want that sequel or not**


	13. the sequel link!

**:D hey sequels up!**

**here's the link:** .net/s/7145799/1/The_search_is_over

**I hope you enjoy**

**make sure to alert favourite and review**

**summary:**

the day she left never to be seen again only the odd phone call, but never to the man that risked everything for her, 5 years on when she returns, will he be so willing to help her this time when she never said thank you last time


End file.
